Dopplegang-Wolf
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Garth #2 has escaped Aaron's box and is wreaking havoc. Can anyone help?
1. The Date

Everything was peaceful and everyone was happy. But some people needed help.

Aaron and Hutch had talked with the parents of those pups that were mean to Saul.

"…And so, that's why we came over here." Hutch finished. The parents thought for a moment.

"Alright, my son will stop bullying."

"I'm making sure mine doesn't hurt others." A mom said.

"I can't believe this was going on." Another said. "I hope we can do something with our son."

"Great! I think we made some progress." Aaron said. Everyone then said their goodbyes and left.

Aaron and Hutch made their way past Eve's den. They heard giggling. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Was that Eve?" Aaron shrugged. They went into her den. What they saw surprised them.

It was Tony with Eve and they were getting along. But the thing that surprised them is that they were extremely close.

"Oh, hi Aaron, Hutch." He moved a bit away from Eve. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We live in Jasper." Hutch said bluntly. "Are-are you two together?" He smiled.

Tony and Eve blushed as they looked away from each other.

"I knew it! When did it start?"

"A couple of days ago. I went to find Aaron and ran into her. We talked and we really hit it off."

Eve blushed even more. She loved when he did that.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Aaron said.

"Is that really that necessary?" Tony asked. He thought Aaron over does stuff.

"I insist. Come to my den and we'll have some bubbly. On the house."

"Wow, thanks." Eve said. They made their way to Aaron's den.

Aaron thought they were a perfect couple. They really got together greatly. It was a weird sight, but it worked for them.

Hutch thought this was also strange. He decided to comment.

"So, you two are really…"

"Dating?" Tony finished for him. "Well, yeah. I just thought she's so sweet and since Winston died, she needed some comfort."

Eve blushed even more. "Awe. Thank you…" She rubbed noses with him.

Hutch smiled. He was glad they found each other. It was amazing what two people see each other.

"I think I need some eyeliner…" Aaron thought loudly.

Then again, he was with Aaron!


	2. It Hits The Fan

The group walked into Aaron's den. Tony and Eve stood by the table as Aaron went to the refrigerator.

Hutch stood by him. Aaron opened the door and saw a champagne bottle. Next to it was a head of a wolf hooked up to a battery.

"Kill me..." It said. As it smoked a cigar.

"Later…" Aaron said as he grabbed the bottle and closed the door.

"Alright, let me get the glasses." Aaron took wine glasses from a cabinet.

Tony looked around his den. He saw on the table a glowing box. He tried to grab it but it was knocked over and it broke.

Tony backed away in fear. Eve was in shock.

"Clean it up!" She whispered. Tony tried, but then a force came out of the broken bits.

Aaron and Hutch were oblivious to this. They were just trying to pour champagne for them.

The force then grew and it turned into an exact copy of Garth. (Sound familiar? It's a wolf's worst self!)

Tony and Eve backed away. For an odd reason, he didn't go for them just yet. Garth #2 looked to his side and saw a small fan.

He broke it off and threw it at Aaron. He was the one that put him in that box. And he wanted revenge.

The fan was an open one and it hit Aaron in the head. Hutch back away in horror. The fan decapitated him and pieces of his flesh were thrown in different directions.

The body hit the floor and blood was splattered onto Hutch.

Garth #2 looked at Tony and Eve with a twisted, sadistic smile. They immediately ran away, with Hutch following.

They kept running as they made it to Humphrey's den. They stopped and panted.

"What… was that?!" Tony screamed.

"That was Garth #2. We trapped him in a box but I don't know how he got out."

"I'm sorry about Aaron." Tony said.

"It's okay. I'll take him to the edge and he'll be alright."

Tony sighed. He was glad for that. The trio then went into the den.

"Hey guys!" Humphrey said with a smile…

"Help… us!" Hutch said.

"What is it?"

"It's Garth #2…" Eve said. Humphrey's eyes widened.

"You're joking…"

"She right." Tony said. "He's out."

Humphrey then went to the side and took his vortex manipulator and put it on his wrist.

"Let's do this…"


	3. The Blood Games

"No, No, No!" Hutch said.

"Why not?" Humphrey asked.

"If we hurt him, we hurt Garth…" He explained. Humphrey thought for a moment.

"I'll take that chance…" Hutch groaned. Humphrey then noticed Hutch had blood on him.

"Were you playing a game with Aaron?" Hutch remembered Aaron's body.

"No, the double killed Aaron. I have to take him out for him the regenerate. Try to find Garth." Hutch said as he dragged the body out the den.

Humphrey paced back and forth as Tony and Eve watched him. They never saw him think like this. It was a surprise to them.

"Alright. I'm going to warn Garth. You guys don't have to worry." He then left. They looked at him as he left.

"What a strange wolf…" Tony said as he and Eve left Aaron's den.

But Eve was concerned. She thought there was something wrong.

"Tony…" She spoke to him. He perked up his ears to listen.

"I think you're taking this too calmly."

"Eve, I have faith in Humphrey. He won't let me down."

Eve smiled then frowned. She was still unsure. She felt something terrible would happen to Garth.

No matter how much she tried to forget, she always thought what might happen to Garth.

Humphrey kept walking until he got up to Garth's den. He saw Garth touching noses with Lilly.

They were such a perfect couple. Too bad what happens to Garth.

"Garth! You're in big trouble!" Humphrey exclaimed. Garth looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can you fix it without him?" Lilly asked. Humphrey shook his head.

"It is really important that he comes with me."

The two lovers looked at each other in confusion. Maybe Garth was really in trouble.

"Alright, what is it?" Garth asked. Humphrey motioned for him to follow. He did.

What Garth saw wasn't pretty. It was him! But it couldn't be. The double was walking around Jasper trying to find some wolves to kill.

It wasn't possible. This wasn't happening. But it was…

"That's me…" Garth whispered.

"Yep. Remember that lighting strike that morphed you into two. That's you're Mr. Hyde!"

Garth's jaw was on the ground right now. He couldn't believe it escaped.


	4. Death Needs More Robots

Garth was in shock. He couldn't believe that his other had escaped. He then snapped out of his trance.

"How do we stop him?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Death needs more minions." Garth gave Humphrey a strange look.

"What?"

"What?" Humphrey blinked.

"Nothing." Garth said. "We need Aaron."

"He's dead." Humphrey said. Garth groaned.

Suddenly, Hutch came in with a strange wolf. Hutch looked like he had cleaned off the blood off his fur.

The wolf with him had black fur with gray streaks and gray outlines around his eyes.

"Hey, I got Aaron. What do we do?"

"That's Aaron?" Garth asked. Hutch nodded.

"This still creeps me out."

"Well get used to it… Now, we got to get that maniac back in my box."

"But the box is broken." Hutch replied. Humphrey's eyes widened.

"What?! How did it break?" Aaron shrugged.

"We just need to get another one, but that takes a few years."

Everyone groaned. Garth #2 was looking around Jasper and saw a few wolves talking to each other.

Perfect. He looked to the right and saw two tree branches. He broke them off and snuck up to the wolves.

He then started to climb a tree and the dangled from a sturdy tree branch.

He took out the broken branches and immediately stabbed one of the wolves from the back of the head and its eyes popped out.

The others gasped in horror. They tried to run, but one was caught in a vine. Garth #2 took the wolf and spun him around.

While he did this, he took a tree branch and started to shave the wolf's skin off. Once he stopped spinning, the wolf was nothing but muscles.

The other wolf that ran didn't go far. Garth #2 threw a rock at him and he was knocked out for a few seconds. When he woke up, he saw that Garth #2 had a beehive in his paws.

He jammed in on the wolf's head and he screamed in pain as the bees stung him. He then fell down dead.

A female wolf started to walk towards them and saw Garth #2. She smiled and waved.

"Garth, can you help me stamp this leaf for a friend?"

Garth #2 then took the leaf and stamped it…with and eyeball! He then made a chilling laugh and started to shush the woman.


	5. The Mad Wolf In The Box

Humphrey, Hutch, Aaron, and Garth looked around the small patch of dead wolves. They wanted to cry, but they needed answers and fast.

"What are we going to do?" Hutch asked as he tried to make a good burial for the dead.

"I think we need Aaron to build something that will capture Garth #2." Humphrey suggested.

"We can't. We need the box!" Aaron yelled.

"Well, trap him in a powerful net until you build the box." Humphrey said angrily.

Aaron sighed. He tried to calm down as he knew that fighting was worthless.

He thought for a moment. He looked at Garth. Aaron looked at his vortex manipulator.

"Garth…" He got his attention. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…"

"What is it?"

"You have to beat him."

Garth's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious…"

"He'll die! What he does to him, it happens to Garth…"Hutch told him.

"I know!" Aaron yelled. Everyone was silent.

"There's nothing I can do right now." He then left to his den, leaving everyone stunned.

They never saw Aaron like this. He was usually goofy or perverted.

Garth looked sad. He didn't want anyone to think that double was him. When Aaron went back to his den, he saw Erik and his friends looking through his stuff.

"Hey-hey-hey!" He exclaimed. Carlos fell over into the box and Erik yelped in surprise and hugged Lilly.

"Do you guys have anything better things to do then look through my stuff?"

"Nope…" Carlos said as he popped out of the box.

Erik calmed down from the surprise and realized he was still hugging Lilly. He moved back and blushed.

Lilly gave him a seductive look. She just loved his quirky attitude.

"We wanted to see what you had." Carlos told Aaron.

"Well, then ask me. God… why do people do this…" He said angrily.

The trio noticed this and wanted to help.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked. Aaron sighed.

"Nothing… its nothing…"

"Come on. Tell us…" Lilly said in a comforting voice.

"Fine…" Aaron then started to tell them the whole story.

Meanwhile, Garth walked through the forest alone. He told Humphrey and Hutch to leave him alone.

He then had an idea. It wasn't great, but it just might work. He then thought his plan through.


End file.
